The general concept of bicycle rocks for displaying bicycles in a retail store is well known in the art. Typically, one type of rack uses a U-shaped tire channel with straps for holding the bicycle wheels in the tire channel. The difficulty with some in-store bicycle racks is that not only are they cumbersome but they require special tools to adjust, release or fasten a bicycle in the rack. Special tools can become lost as well as making it more difficult to place or remove a bicycle from the bicycle rack.
The present invention solves the problem by providing a modular bicycle rack with a movable wheel stop which allows one to adjust, release or fasten the movable wheel stop to the tire channel by merely raising or lowering a lever without the aid of any hand tools.